The Phantom of Harry Herpson
by albinotanuki
Summary: Summer starts getting math lessons from a mysterious tutor, but is this tutor in love with her? Rick and Morty start investigating.
1. Chapter 1

The Smith-Sanchez family all came out from a theater production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_ , which was playing off-off Broadway. They all began walking to the car.

"Ugh. That sucked!" said Rick, "Andrew Lloyd Webber is nothing but a hack. The main theme song was totally ripped from Pink Floyd's _Echoes_ and he didn't even include the Persian who was in the novel."

"I'm just confused as to why anyone would find this romantic?" said Summer, "I mean, it's all about a guy who goes around murdering people and holding the main female lead hostage."

"The stage production was good though." said Morty.

"Well I know for one thing; your mother loves these kinds of musicals." said Jerry, "Isn't that right, Honey."

"Oh Jerry, it was sweet of you to take us." said Beth.

The family got to the car. As they were buckling their seat belts, Beth turned to her daughter.

"Now Summer, just because we took you out to see that play, it doesn't mean you're off the hook from detention tomorrow."

"I know, Mom." said Summer, rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. You were caught skipping math class to go huff enamel. You're lucky you didn't get a suspension or got expelled from school."

"Well what about you with your drinking or Grandpa Rick with his addiction problems, like those snorting crystals?" asked Summer.

"Hey, I NEEDED those crystals to power my weapons." said Rick.

"But mostly you were just going to snort them, right?"

"Correct."

"Just because I and your grandfather both have addiction problems, doesn't excuse you from doing drugs too. You're going to detention and that's that." said Beth.

"Fine." sighed Summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was driven to school the next day. She was forced to sit alone in the library doing math homework. She looked at the complex problems and her head started to hurt.

"Ugh. Why did I kill my braincells before starting this stupid homework?"

"Perhaps I might be of assistance." said a dark, mysterious voice.

"What? W-who said that?"

Summer looked around the library. No one was there to be found.

"That math problem you have is quite complicated I should say so, but it can be easily to figure out if we take things step by step."

"Are... Are you offering to tutor me?" asked Summer in confusion.

"I can teach you many thing, Summer. From Algebra to complex calculus. You'll be passing your math class with flying color."

Summer sat down. Suspicious yet intrigued. She got out her paper and looked at it.

"Okay. See of you can help me with this one: One train traveling to a town 4000 miles is traveling at a speed of 156 miles per hour. How long will it take for the train to arrive at its destination?"

"Alright. Remember, Distance equals Rate times Time. So what would you do to solve the problem?"

"Uh... divide Distance over Rate to get the Time?"

"Good. Now try solving the problem."

"But it's too hard. 4000 isn't divisible by 156."

"Try. You're an intelligent girl; you can figure this out. Remember to write out your equation."

Summer sat down, writing the equation on her paper. Her pencil ran at quick speed, writing each number on the paper.

"I got 25.64 hours estimate." said Summer.

"Excellent." said the voice.

"Huh. I guess I AM pretty intelligent." said Summer, "Okay. Could you help me out with the next one?"

"I'd be my pleasure." said the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since meeting the mysterious voice in the library, Summer had made a great turnaround. She went from getting Cs to B minuses in days and she had stopped huffing enamel. She had started visiting the voice in the library every weekday after school to help her with her math homework.

Summer and Morty went together to school one day.

"Wow. I can't believe you're making such an improvement, and after meeting with that tutor." said Morty, "What's his name again?"

"He calls himself Leroux." said Summer.

"Huh. That's an interesting name." said Morty, "Maybe I could get some tutoring from him too; I've been struggling a lot in math class."

At that moment, one of the popular girls, who had a large bandage on her neck, came up to Summer.

"Hey, you're Summer, right?"

"Umm, yeah." said Summer.

"I've heard a lot about you." said the popular girl, "How would you like to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Really? You mean it?"

"I mean it."

Morty looked at the girl's bandage.

"Why do you have that bandage on your neck?" he asked.

"Oh, I scraped it by accident." said the popular girl, looking to the side.

"I'd love to hang out." said Summer.

"Great. See you at lunch."

The popular girl left.

"I can't believe it. I get to hand out with the popular kids." said Summer, ecstatically.

"Well I'm glad you're making new friends at least." said Morty. "...So,you've never seen Leroux's face?"

"Nope." sand Summer.

"Sounds kinda creepy." said Morty.

"I guess, but at least my grades are going up thanks to him."


	4. Chapter 4

Summer went to another math session with Leroux in the library.

"Okay. So I cary the one and I get... 42."

"Yes. Wonderful." said Leroux, "You've really improved, Summer. You are as intelligent as you are beautiful."

"You... think I'm beautiful?" asked Summer.

"More beautiful than anything."

Summer was a little creeped out, but also flattered.

"Leroux, would it be possible if we met face to face?"

"...You must never ask that of me, Summer."

"Why not? I mean, it IS a little creepy that you give me all these math lessons and never show yourself. I should at least meet you in person."

Leroux remained silent.

"How's about we make it a date?" said Summer, "You name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Alright." said Leroux. "Meet me at the library at midnight."

"But isn't the school closed by then? And why does it have to be the library?"

"I'll let you in." said Leroux, "And don't worry; we won't stay in the library for long. Just promise not to tell you anyone, not even your parents?"

"Well... okay." said Summer, "Not like my parents give a shit about where I am anyways."


	5. Chapter 5

Summer snuck out of her home late at night and into the school library, where she was shocked to find that the school doors were indeed open. She looked around for Leroux when a cold hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to find a caped figure wearing a mask.

"Do not be afraid. It is I: Leroux."

"Oh." said Summer, "When you said we would meet, I thought we'd actually meet, like, face to face."

"You will never see Leroux's face." said Leroux.

"Why are you speaking in third person all of a sudden?"

"It does not matter. Here. I brought you a ride."

Leroux quickly went out the door and came back with a white horse.

"Where did you get that horse and how were you able to get it in the school building?" asked Summer.

"It's my little secret." said Leroux, "Come, let me help you up.'

"Umm... okay."

Leroux helped Summer up on the horse. He lead her down the hallway and through a secret passageway. Summer looked around, wondering how such a labyrinth as vast as this was capable given the school's apparent architecture.

They finally reached a small door. Leroux helped Summer off of the horse and opened the door to reveal a dining table set up for two with rich aux cuisine.

Summer and Leroux sat down on the opposite sides of the table. Summer started eating some shrimp scampi. Leroux had nothing; just watched Summer from afar.

"I'll admit; this is some good scampi." said Summer, "So Leroux, are you French by any chance? Cajun maybe?"

"I have no name and no country. I came upon the name Leroux by accident."

"Huh. Weird." said Summer as she continued to eat, "You know, I realized I never thanked you for helping me with my math homework."

"It's my pleasure to help you whenever I can. Whether it be with homework or getting you popular."

"Wait, are you saying the popular kids only accepted me because you intervened?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well I'm flattered, but I'd rather be popular because of my own accomplishments. I don't want it if people were forced into liking me; that's what Kim Jong Un does and his people are miserable because of it."

Leroux was silent. Summer couldn't tell if he was sad or angry with her because of his mask.

"Seriously, could you just take that mask off? It's very distracting."

"No one has ever seen my face and lived."

"Well I'm not afraid to die."

Summer then walked over at ripped Leroux's mask off. His face was very corpse like; with skull like features, such as sunken eyes, lack of a nose, and his skin and eyes were yellow.

Leroux grabbed Summer and pulled her to his face.

"You wanted to see it? Go ahead! See it! Feast your eyes on my cursed ugliness!"

Leroux then broke down into tears and fell to the floor.

"Why did you want to see me? My own father never saw me and my mother never wished to see me."

"...To honest, your face isn't that bad." said Summer.

"Really?" asked Leroux.

"Honestly, I've seen worse deformities on TLC documentaries. Though I'd probably get a liver transplant with that jaundice you obviously have."

Leroux took Summer's hand and kissed it. Summer felt a bit of cringe, but at the same time, pity for the sad creature in front of her. It was almost kind of alluring.


	6. Chapter 6

Morty woke up that morning overhearing his parents talking.

"I just can't find Summer anywhere, and I just got a call from the Equine Hospital that one of the horses was stolen." said Beth

"Look, I'm sure Summer is safe someplace. We'll just call the police and they'll find her." said Jerry.

"Wait, Summer is missing?" asked Morty.

"Yes, Morty. We've looked all over the house and she's not around."

Beth's cellphone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello? ...Oh my God... Well thank you for telling me. Good bye."

Beth put away her cellphone.

"Morty, it looks like you won't be having school today. Apparently one of the janitors hung himself in the storage closet."

At that moment, Rick came in.

"What's up, Ding-dongs?"

"Summer is missing, a horse was stolen, and our school janitor hung himself." said Morty, "You know, I wonder if any of this has to do with that 'Leroux' guy?"

"Leroux? As in Gaston Leroux? The guy who wrote the original _Phantom of the Opera_ novel?" asked Rick, "God damnit. Well I guess I'm gonna have to play the Persian now. Come on, Morty; we've got some investigating to do."

Rick and Morty later drove onto the school campus with faux detective costumes and IDs. They showed their IDs to the police and they were let into the school.

"Okay Morty, lets go look for some secret passage ways."

Rick went over to a trophy display and looked around it.

"Umm, Rick, I don't think we should be messing with that trophy display."

"Calm down, Morty. I'm looking for a secret passage way."

Rick pulled back the trophy case to reveal a secret passage way. Rick went in and Morty hesitantly followed. They walked through the maze like cavern.

"Okay Morty, there might be some booby traps, so keep hand at the level of your eyes."

Suddenly, a noose came from above and started strangling Morty.

"Damnit Morty, I said hand at the level of your eyes!"

Rick shot the noose with his raygun and untied Morty. They continued to walk.

"I smell horse poop." said Morty.

"We're getting closer, Morty." said Rick.

Meanwhile, Summer had sat down with Leroux and started talking.

"Anyways, I can't decide if I should go to MIT or Yale."

Suddenly, Rick and Morty burst into the room.

"Hand over my sister, you... you... damn, I had something there." said Morty.

"Morty? Grandpa Rick? What are you two doing here?" asked Summer.

"We're taking you back home." said Rick, "Not because I care, but because your parents won't stop bitching unless if you're returned home safely."

"Grandpa Rick, I'm fine. Leroux hasn't harmed me at all." said Summer.

"It is true. I have not laid a hand on her." said Leroux.

"But-but he killed the school janitor!" said Morty.

"The janitor had a long history of depression, Morty. It's more likely he killed himself." said Summer.

"He has booby traps littered throughout his layer; one of them tried to kill me!"

"To be fair, if I had to go into hiding cause everyone thought I was ugly, I'd put booby traps in my layer as well."

"Okay, she clearly has Stockholm Syndrome." said Rick, "Come on Summer."

"I don't have Stockholm Syndrome." said Summer, "Leroux didn't kidnap and enslave me; I chose to come and stay here. Hell, it was my decision that we'd date."

"You're dating him? Jesus Christ; it was bad enough when you married Hemorrhage and hung out with the literal Devil, now you're dating this guy?"

"'This guy' happened to help me with my math homework, Grandpa Rick, and he better understands me than anyone."

"Yeah, probably cause he's been spying on you."

"At least he actually cares about me, Grandpa Rick; you don't care about anyone but yourself."

Rick said nothing, then turned to Morty.

"Come on, Morty; lets go."

"But what about Summer?" asked Morty.

"It seems her boyfriend is more important than us, Morty."

Summer started to cry as Rick and Morty left. Leroux came over to summer, wrapping his arms around her as Summer cried.

"My grandpa is such a jerk." said Summer

"There, there, Summer. I'm here." said Leroux


	7. Chapter 7

Summer woke up the next day lying on a fainting couch.

"Where am I?" she said, sleepily, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I dumped my family."

Summer got up from the fainting couch. She heard faint music in the background and she followed it. Leroux was playing the violin in his study as Summer came in.

"Good morning." said Leroux.

"Good morning." said Summer.

Summer looked around seeing the walls plastered with sheet music and blueprints.

"You did all this?" asked Summer.

"Yes, all of that is mine." said Leroux.

"Huh. I never expected a math teacher would be this creative. You're like my Grandpa Rick if he focused more on the right side of his brain."

"Actually, math and the arts go hand in hand. Ever heard of an octave?"

"Huh. That's a good point." said Summer.

Summer looked over at one of the blueprints on the wall.

"It says here that this maze you designed is made of mirrors. Is it suppose to be like a fun house?"

"Of sorts." said Leroux. "To be honest, I mostly hate mirrors; they always show the things you don't want to see."

"I know what you mean." said Summer, "I'm always waking up in the morning with a new blackhead."

Leroux had a stern expression on his face.

"Oh! You mean because of your deformity." said Summer, "Yeah, I guess it would suck to be constantly reminded of how different you are... Sometimes I wish I was different. There's nothing special about me."

"But you are." said Leroux, "You see the world far different from most girls your age."

"...Well I have been described as being a bit of a relativist, so I guess that's something."

Leroux smiled at Summer. Summer smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Morty woke up the next morning to the sound of people downstairs. He walked downstairs to see a camera crew in the living room along with Rick.

"Rick, what's going on?" asked Morty.

"TLC documentary." said Rick.

"TLC documentary?" asked Morty.

"Yes. We're gonna make a TLC documentary of that Leroux guy to expose him as the creep he is. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps in a coffin."

"That sounds almost like what those carnival sideshows from the Victorian era did."

"That's what TLC documentaries are, Morty. TLC doesn't make money exploiting normal people; why do you think Honey Boo Boo was such a success?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Morty.

"To get back at Leroux for taking your sister, Morty." said Rick.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder who the real monster is."

"Too late for flattery, Morty; now lets storm his layer and expose him to the world."

Rick and the camera crew started exiting the house. Morty sighed and followed.

Meanwhile in Leroux's layer, Summer looked over at her tutor.

"You know, you've done so much for me, I don't know how to repay you. May I... kiss you?"

Shocked, Leroux staggered.

"You don't know what you're asking for, Summer."

"Yes I do, Leroux. I don't care what the world thinks; I just want to show my appreciation. I... I love you."

Leroux said nothing. He then closed his eyes as if reluctantly saying yes. Summer went in for the kiss when, suddenly, the mob of the camera crew rushed in. Lights flashed, disorienting and repulsing Leroux. Summer had to step in.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" said Summer.

"Step away from that freak, Summer." said Rick.

"You're the freak, Grandpa Rick; you just broke into someone's home to exploit them on media. I may be cruel sometimes, but at least I know when things are taken too far."

The cameras closed up on Leroux.

"Leroux, run!" shouted Summer.

Leroux started running. Summer grabbed one of the microphone polls from the microphone technician and fended the crew off with it like it was a bo staff.


	9. Chapter 9

Leroux had escaped from Harry Herpson High. No one knew where he had went, not even Summer, who had now went back home. It had been days since she had heard from Leroux and she had refused to talk to her grandfather.

One day, Summer got a text on her cell phone.

" _Meet me outside your room._ "

Summer was confused until she saw Leroux out her window.

Summer rushed to the window and opened it.

"Leroux, you're alright."

"It's good to see you again." said Leroux, "After escaping, I've gotten myself an apartment and started working at Trader Joe's; no one there seems to mind my deformities there since everyone else who works there is so eccentric."

"Oh..." said Summer.

"Is something the matter?" asked Leroux.

"Well, its just that, part of my appeal for you was that your character was so tragic and now that your life is getting better, I don't know."

"Oh." said Leroux in disappointment.

"Yeah." said Summer, "Plus, I'm still in school, so that might complicate things."

"No, I understand." said Leroux.

"I'm glad you understand."

Summer then placed a kiss on him.

"I hope things work out for you."


End file.
